1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an image sensor, a method of driving the image sensor, and an image capturing apparatus using the image sensor and the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image sensors are photoelectric conversion devices for converting incident light into electric signals. Image sensors may be classified into charge coupled device (CCD) image sensors and complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors according to the structures thereof.
Complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors are also called “CISs.” According to the structure of pixels, CMOS image sensors may be classified into passive CMOS image sensors each including a single transistor and active CMOS image sensors each including three transistors. When compared to charge coupled device (CCD) image sensors, CMOS image sensors are manufactured through relatively easy processes and have more functions and low power consumption. Particularly, much attention has been given to CMOS image sensors in the field of mobile devices having an image capturing function because CMOS image sensors are suitable for achieving weight reduction, low power consumption, and a high degree of integration.
In addition, various sensors are included in recent mobile devices to provide more convenient functions to users. For example, sensors such as proximity sensors, illuminance sensors, and gyro sensors are integrated into mobile devices. However, if such sensors are continuously operated all the time, or more sensors are integrated into mobile devices, the mobile devices may consume more power, and thus the operation time of the mobile devices may be markedly decreased.